Alcatraz Depot
A Rogue base. Rogues are known associates of petty criminals and are believed to be involved in illegal drug trafficking. Infocard *LOCATION: California system, Whitney Ice Field (5F) *OWNER: Liberty Rogues *CLASS: Leviathan *GRAVITY: Complete *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: Limited *POPULATION: Unknown Ships For Sale *Mule Commodities For Sale *Cardamine - $1,050 *Consumer Goods - $54 *Gold - $714 *Light Arms - $224 Guns For Sale *Azrael - $500 *Drail - $1,830 *Raphael - $3,710 Turrets For Sale *Badariel Turret - $1,830 *Zaphiel Turret - $500 Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile *Javelin Missile *Moonstalker Missile *Slingshot Missile *Stalker Missile *Sweeper Missile *Windstalker Missile Shields For Sale *Adv Rampart Fr. Shield *Adv Rampart H.F. Shield *Adv Rampart L.F. Shield *Rampart Fr. Shield *Rampart H.F. Shield *Rampart L.F. Shield *Sconce Fr. Shield *Sconce H.F. Shield *Sconce L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale *Wasp Cruise Disruptor Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Razor Mine *Seeker Mine *Wardog Mine News LARGEST CARDAMINE HAUL EVER: ALCATRAZ -- Rogue pilots recently smuggled a large shipment of Cardamine from California all the way to the Junkers at Rochester in New York. "Things got a little tense when we realized that we were being ghosted by a couple a Hunters, but we managed to get away from them -- Woohoo!" cried Terry Donovan, one of the successful smugglers. NEW RECRUITS TO RECEIVE TRAINING: ALCATRAZ -- Leaders from around Liberty came together in California to discuss the possibility of training newer Rogue members to become better pilots and smugglers. "If we could take the acquired knowledge of our more experienced members and share it with some of the scrubs, then we'd have less casualties among our junior members," said Montezuma chief, Nick Creeley. This is all part of a Rogue effort everywhere to try and become a more effective force within Liberty and Sirius. Rumors Liberty Rogues "We ship Gold stolen by the Outcasts and Lane Hackers in the Barrier on to Buffalo. It eventually gets sold by the Junkers planetside — a nice, clean operation." "We supply Side Arms to the Rogue base out in the Barrier. The Outcasts also buy from us. Nothing cheaper than Detroit Side Arms." "Alcatraz ships Cardamine to Buffalo and Beaumont. I'd like to make that run myself one day, but I'm not good enough yet. The Outcasts tend to get angry when you blow one of their Cardamine loads." "California is a good home for the Rogues. First off, there's ice asteroid fields all over the system, which makes for good cover when traveling through the system hauling illegal goodies. Our base is hidden in the same asteroid field that hides the Jump Hole to Texas, and from Texas you can jump into New York space, no problem." "Our boys here in Alcatraz like to "tax" all the goods moving through the Trade Lanes between Bretonia and Liberty. Los Angeles is filled with those snobby successful types who buy loads of Luxury Goods from Manhattan. It ain't right that they get all the good things in life just 'cuz they were born with money, so we take some of it off their hands." "You can reach Padua in Cortez by running to the Tahoe Ice Cloud on the western edge of the system, where the Jump Hole to Cortez is hidden. The Trade Lane to Magellan travels by the same field, so you might be able to hit a shipment or two on the way." (Note: This rumor actually refers to Montezuma Base.) "The Outcasts know we need their Cardamine, and they look down on us for it. I can see it in their eyes, even if they don't say anything. I don't like them holding the Cardamine over us, but I need it." "Rogues live life for the day, not for the future. We don't dwell on the past neither. If I got money in my pocket and some Cardamine stashed, then what do I gotta worry about tomorrow or yesterday for? Besides, I can't always remember what happened yesterday and I might be dead tomorrow." "There's been talk of a Liberty Rogue who is uniting all of us together. I dunno if it's true or not, but I've heard people say he's got over 100 kills and more and more Rogue pilots are joining under his command. If I get a chance I'll join with him. I think he's in New York." "A few days ago, the Outcast ship Balboa was damaged by an LPI patrol that surprised it in the Tahoe Ice Cloud. It escaped its pursuers, but the failing control systems eventually caused it to hit an ice crystal and explode -- at least that's what they've been able to piece together from radar and the pilot's last words. The wreckage was scattered and drifted over a large area. The Cardamine cargo remains missing, probably still in the hold of the ship." Outcasts "California is one of the richest systems in Sirius. On our way back home we'll hit shipments cruising through the Trade Lanes here; we have plenty of cover in the ice fields that populate the system. They cover us as we smuggle our way in and steal our way back out again. I love California." "The Liberty battleship Yukon might scare a lot of thieves and petty criminals, but it doesn't bother the Outcasts. We can lose her patrols in the ice fields as we cross the system." "If you want to really make some money with us, come to Cali in Tau-23. Its exact location is up to you to discover." "Those annoying Xenos seem to think that they will be able to defeat the Junkers and force us to use them as intermediaries. They are sorely mistaken in that assumption." "I'm running a Cardamine load in from the Lane Hacker base in Magellan. Just taking a Cardamine break before I head on to Buffalo in the Badlands. It's a very long journey to Liberty from where I come from." "A few of our brethren are prisoners at Sugarland. The supply of Cardamine in the prison is adequate to keep them alive. Those that have been sent to Huntsville with the Xenos don't last long." "We do quick hops across these systems. I'm on a convoy headed for Beaumont in the Texas debris fields. We started in Cortez yesterday at the Rogue base. Normally the Rogues do these runs, but they were losing too many shipments. Sometimes you just have to do it yourself." Category:Bases Category:Liberty Systems Category:Criminals